Der Schnee-SchuSchu
|Image size = 310x310|Row 1 title = Discs|Row 1 info = 1|Row 2 title = Episodes|Row 2 info = 5|Row 3 title = Bonus features|Row 3 info = 1|Row 4 title = Release date|Row 4 info = September 25, 2009|Image file = Der Schnee-Schuschu DVD Front Cover.png}}Der Schnee-SchuSchu (The Snow-Shu-Shu) is a German [[Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!|''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!]] Volume DVD that contains five episodes from the show's first season. This DVD is region 2 encoded. Summary '"Hier kommt Wubbzy!" ("Here comes Wubbzy!")' ''"Ein liebenswerte, quirliger kleiner Kerl, der nichts anderes im Sinn hat, als mit seinen Freunden Widget und Walden Spaß zu haben. Zusammen geraten sie in Wusselburg von einem verrückten, verdrehten Abenteuer ins nächste - und meistern jede Herausforderung mit viel Begeisterung und grenzenlosem Optimismus!" ("A lovely, lively little guy who has nothing else in mind than having fun with his friends Widget and Walden. They get together in Wusselburg from a crazy, twisted adventure to the next - and master every challenge with much enthusiasm and boundless optimism!") Episodes 1. Der Schnee-SchuSchu (The Snow-Shu-Shu/The Snow Shoo Shoo) "Walden ist besorgt: Sein Freund, der etwas sonderbare Schnee-Schuschu, ist verschwunden! Walden macht sich mit Widget und Wubbzy auf die Suche nach ihm - doch außer ein paar Fellpuscheln ist nichts zu finden..." ("Walden is worried: his friend, the somewhat odd Snow-Shushu, has disappeared! Walden is looking for him with Widget and Wubbzy - but there is nothing to be found except for a few coat puddles ...") 2. Wahre Freunde (True friends/Widget Gets the Blooey Blues) "Widgets neueste bitte funktioniert einfach nicht! Alle Reparaturversuche sind vergeblich, Widgets Laune wird von Tag zu Tag schlechter - trotz aller Aufheiterungsversuche von Walden und Wubbzy. Ob Wubbzy die Erfindung doch noch zum Laufen bringen kann?" ("Widgets latest please just do not work! All repair attempts are in vain, Widgets mood gets worse day by day - despite all the encouragement attempts of Walden and Wubbzy. Whether Wubbzy can still bring the invention to work?") 3. Wubbzy mittendrin (Wubbzy in the middle/Wubbzy in the Middle) "Beim Aufräumen in Waldens Bibliothek geraten Widget und Walden aneinander und streiten sich richtig. Die beiden Streithähne wollen nicht mehr sehen und sprechen nicht mehr miteinander. Selbst als Wubbzy die beiden mit einem Trick zusammenbringt, wollen sie sich nicht wieder vertragen ..." ("When cleaning up in Walden's library, the Widget and Walden get together and argue correctly. The two Streithans do not want to see anymore and do not speak to each other anymore. Even as Wubbzy brings the two together with a trick, they do not want to stand again ...") 4. Der schönste Weihnachtsbaum (The most beautiful Christmas tree/O' Figgity Fig Tree) "Weihnachten ist da und Wubbzy wird den Feigedifeigbaum zum schönsten Weihnachtbaum aller Zeiten machen. Dabei ist nicht so viele Lichter an den Baum, dass die Stromversorgung ausfällt und alle in Wusselburg ohne einen beleuchteten Baum dastehen ..." ("Christmas is here, and Wubbzy will make the Fefikifeigbaum the most beautiful Christmas tree of all time. There is not so many lights to the tree that the power supply fails and all in Wusselburg without a lit tree stand ...") 5. Der Schneemann (The Snowman/Snow Day) "Walden wird mit Widget und Wubbzy eine Schneeskulptur bauen, doch die beiden haben dazu keine Lust. Auch böse Walden die Skulptur allein und Wubbzy rast mit seinem Schlitten durch die Gegend. Wubbzy ist so schnell, dass er nicht mehr anhalten kann und so direkt in Waldens Schneeskulptur rast ..." ("Walden will build a snow sculpture with the Widget and Wubbzy, but the two do not want to. Even Walden's sculpture alone and Wubbzy rushed with his sled through the area. Wubbzy is so fast that he can not stop and so directly in Waldens snow sculpture rest ...") Bonus Feature * Sneak Peeks Gallery DVD Contents Der Schnee-Schuschu DVD Front Cover.png|Front (Stock Image) Der Schnee-Schuschu DVD Back Cover.png|Back (Stock Image) Der Schnee-Schuschu DVD Artwork (Front).png|Front Der Schnee-Schuschu DVD Artwork (Back and Side).png|Back Der Schnee-Schuschu DVD Interior Artwork (Left Half).png|Interior Artwork (Left Half) Der Schnee-Schuschu DVD Interior Artwork (Right Half).png|Interior Artwork (Left Half) Der Schnee-Schuschu DVD CD.png|CD Menu German Wubbzy DVD 4 - Der Schnee-SchuSchu Main Menu.png|Main Menu Category:DVDs Category:Season 1 Category:2009 Category:Merchandise